Revenge Isn't Always Sweeter
by melaniee12
Summary: You should always treat others the way you want to be treated. Keep your friends close,keep your enemies closer. For Troy Bolton, he learns it the hard way, when a 'friend' from the past comes back. He had everything from school to basketball skills, frie
1. Trailer

**You should always watch what you do to others ..**

_Shows Troy hitting books out of Sharpay's hands._

_"Nerd!Geek!"_

_Shows Sharpay in tears._

**You should ever doubt anything ..**

_Shows Sharpay in her bedroom saying goodbye._

_"Bye Ryan,I'm going to miss you."_

**Cause you ever know ..**

_Shows a blonde girl in the halls._

_Shows Troy staring at the blonde as she walks down the halls._

**When it could come back ..**

_Shows Troy's car trashed._

_"Who?What?How?"_

**And get you twice as bad ..**

_Shows Sharpay standing at Troy's locker._

_"Nerd!Geek!Come basketballer don't remember?"_

_Shows Troy shocked._

**It will just be one ...**

_Shows Sharpay passing a note to Troy._

_"Boy,you don't know who your messed with!"_

_Shows Troy in the gym only in his boxers._

**Two ..**

_Shows Sharpay messing with Troy's head._

_"Stop!I'm sorry for what I did!"_

**And Three ..**

_Shows Troy sitting on the gym floors in tears._

_"You don't like it so much do you?"_

**But what on the way ..**

_Shows Sharpay flirting._

_"You know your pretty hot for a basketballer,Bolton!"_

**Pay back doesn't matter ..**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay making out._

_"For an Ice Queen,your not that bad!"_

**And you fall in love ..**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay walking hand in hand._

**Revenge Isn't As Planned**


	2. Prolouge

**How it Began**

_You don't know the East High Promo guy,Troy Bolton as well as I do. We used to go to elementary school together, he was that jerk who thought that the he was the guy everybody would respect, but me! I'm Sharpay Evans, known as the Ice Queen,cold hearted bitch,blah blah blah. I am now 16 and looking for revenge on little Mr. Troy Bolton. Why? Here is how it all began ... _

"Girls this is a new beginning!" I said to my best friends as we stood in front of East High.

"Come on,this is where our futures are going to be held!" Gabriella _my bestest friend _in the world,or was.

_That's when it all began;when he bumped right into us. Smashed, I mean._

"Watch where your going,and I think the kiddie school is a block from here." Troy Bolton said pointing to the end of the street.

"Wow,what a surprize! Troy Bolton passed,that is a very good for you!" I said laughing; Troy sucked at school,he would ask me to tutor him but I hated his guts.

"Hahaha,very funny. Don't you have some guy you should be sucking face with,Gabby?"

"Right your so funny,Troy." Gabby rolled her eyes at him,we all hated him.

_The bell rang and we had to find our homerooms.I walked into my homeroom class and luckly for me I had little . _

"Sit!Sit! Here are the rules,no phones,no talking when I am speaking,raise your hands please!" She just kept going on and on, I really didn't care.

"Now ?" He raised his hand up and she moved him accross the just when I thought the _day _could get _anybetter_.

"?"

"Here!"

"Ah, I want to to sit..Ah!Right next to ."

After a few boring classes,I had ,lunch! I found my friends and we got our lunches. He walked by and hit my food to the ground.

"BOLTON!!" Everybody had their eyes on me.

"Aw,Sharpay you remembered! Good for you dork!" He clapped his hands, as my friends laughed.

"Gabby! I can't believe you out of all people!" I walked away.

_A few weeks/months he would knock my books to the floor and call me_

_'Nerd!Geek!Dork!Bookworm!' Stuff like that. My so called best friend ever,didn't even stand up for me or stay by my would laugh and walk away. I didn't talk to her after would repeat that everyday,I got sick of it and got to go to England where I attended school._


	3. Chapter 1 Old Student,New Return

**?Chapter 1 - Old Student, New Return**

Sharpay's POV

"Yeah,I'm on my way daddy," I said to my father as I was driving home.

It has been 3 years since I had left to go live with my aunt Demi in England.I have to admit that I have changed a lot, more meaner,and colder than ice.I know all my targets,specially my number one,Troy brown hair,ocean blue eyes,and a six pack.

My first day back in East High,walked to my pink locker,just as I had left it.I took out the picture of Montez and me,ripped it in had just given me my schedule,as the bell rang and I went to class.I was looking as I always did,pink mini-skirt,baby blue tang top,and diamond heels.I looked around the room to find a Bolton is in my homeroom.A smile rose from my lips.

Troy's POV

"Troy!" I turned around to see Chad. "I hear you and Gabby broke up again!This time for good?"

"Yeah,I had enough of her and her shit." I opened up my locker and got my stuff.

"Yo,did you hear that there is a new girl!She came from England or that is what people are saying."

"Oh well,girls aren't the same anymore.I liked it better 3 years ago."

"Did I mention she is blonde?"

"Mhmmm..Blonde you say?"

"Yes,and she is HOT!" I laughed at him and pushed into the lockers.

I went to class and took my sit.I went too Zeke and Jason,and we talked about stuff.I turned a around to see a beautiful mini-skirt,diamond heels,and a baby baby tang top that fit her Chad was right,she is took her sit in the front.

"Yo watch and learn," I got my books and walked over to her.

"Hi,I'm Troy." I smiled at her and put my books on the desk next to her.

"I know who you are,and no I'm not going to be all flirty like the rest of these stupid shit-heads you guys call girls." She said and continued to look at the clock.

"Um,I'm sorry if you think I'm going to do anything more than just talk but I just wanted to talk," I smiled my famous smile and continued. "But if you want to than I guess we could."

She rolled her eyes, "I met walls hotter than you,and thats to bad," She smiled.

"Ouch,that one hurt," I pretended to be hurt. "So what's your name?"

"You already know that one," The bell rang and before I could say goodbye,she left.

"I was watching and I wasn't really learning," Zeke said laughing his way out of class.

"Troy?" I turned around and continued to walked. "Troy,can we please talk?"

"Talk about what,Gabby?Talk about you cheating with Ryan,again? If you didn't want to be with me,you could have told me.I could find hotter girls then you Gabriella,like that new girl."

"Troy?What happened to the nice guy,who never say that to a girls face?I want him back!"

"He is still here,but he is pissed off at you cheating on him every month with one of his friends!" I walked away,leaving her in tears.

Sharpay's POV

I laughed as I saw Bolton and Montez yelling at each was so better than tv. Course,I had something to do with day went by and I just didn't care about class,so I skipped.5th period,everybody walked to their class.I grabbed a bat,and spray paint.I walked to the parking lot,and smashed my bat againest the blue bell rang and Danford walked out.

"Who the fuck did this?" He ran his hand againest the dents in the car. Bolton walked out,and waz very shocked to see what happened to Danford's car.

My car door opened, "Was that you?" I nodded and looked over at Ryan,who was surprised to see what had happen to one of his friend's car.

"Let's go!" I drove off speeding,than stopped just an inch from hitting Bolton.

"Oh,blonde?From homeroom," He laughed. "Cars are different in here than they are in England,aren't they?" I rolled my eyes and if I pretend to be nice he would go away.

"Ah,why yes they so are the boys,not so smart watch yourself,basketballer." I drove off.

Troy's POV

"Ah,why yes they so are the boys,not so smart here," Not so smart ?I'm the only guy in the school was is on a sport team and is passing with an 80%. "Better watch yourself,basketballer." Basketballer? Only Sharpay called me ,it couldn't be moved 3 years ago,not even talking to Gabriella...

_She rolled her eyes, "I met walls hotter than you,and thats to bad," She smiled._

_"Ouch,that one hurt," I pretended to be hurt. "So what's your name?"_

_"You already know that one."_

Of course,she came back,a smile wiped my only face.


	4. Chapter 2 Gabriella Montez

**Chapter 2- Gabriella Montez**

Sharpay's POV

The first to classes went by slower than I wanted it to,but I was happy when lunch came along.I walked up to Montez and dropped the picture that was ripped in the middle,and her jaw dropped.

"This is going to be fun," I smiled evily at her and walked away.

School end and there wasn't a lot of people in the halls.I was putting up pictures of me and my bestie Alexa.

"Sharpay Evans!" I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Montez?" I asked coldly.

"Oh my God,your back!You know I missed you right?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Bullshit!" I slammed my hand againest a locker,and it left my hand print on it. "You missed me? Why the fuck would you miss me when you where not even a fucking good friend when I fucking needed you the most!"

"W-W-What do you mean?" I could tell she was scared.

"W-W-What do you mean," I mocked. "You know what I'm talking 't act dumb."

"S-Sharpay,what has gotten into you?You where ever this mea-"

"Mean?" I laughed. "As the years went by,and the more I thought about my first year at East shitty High,the more I laughed at how fucked you guys are." I walked off.

No One's POV

Sharpay knew about Gabriella and Ryan sneaking around while Gabriella was with Troy.

"You know your part Ryan." She smiled evily to herself.

Sharpay had her phone with her and was recording it all,Ryan breaking it off with Gabriella.

"No Gabby,I don't give a fuck about you!" He said walking away.

"Ry,what is wrong?Is it that Sharpay is going to find out?" He laughed.

"Sharpay already do you think I'm with you? Sharpay just wants to get back at you." Sure Ryan had a crush on Montez but he had to do this for his sister or she would kill him.

"What are you talking about?" She walked out with my phone still in her hand smiling evily.

"Ah,little Gabriella is getting dumped by Ryan," She made a sad face.

"W-What are you doing with your phone?" She was just in her jeans,looking fucked up.

Sharpay's POV

"What does it look like I'm doing?I am recording this don't want a moment like this to go to waste."

I took a couple of pictures and walked to my car.I add the pictures and the video and worked on it all night.

Next Day

I put up the pictures and watched everybody laugh at walked in and everybody pointed and walked up to her and showed her the picture.I was proud of my was in a slutty nurse outfit and said 'Who next?You know I would fuck you!'.

Tears ran down her face,or so I ran off and I laughed.I turned around and bumped into Bolton.

"Sharpay?" He questioned.

"Aw,basketballer remembers." I rolled my eyes.

"How couldn't I?" He smiled. "Sharpay,I have something that I want to ask you."


	5. Chapter 3 Taylor Mackenize

**Last time:**_Sharpay got Ryan to use Gabriella only for her body and than broke it off with was video taping it and took pictures,the next day she posted the pictures she took but she photoshopped them to make her into a slutty nurse outfit and they said 'Who next?I would fuck you!'. And Troy had to ask Sharpay something._

**Chapter 3- Taylor McKenize**

Sharpay's POV

"D-Do you want to be my girl?" Bolton asked,this is going to ruden my plans but I could work with this.

"Sure,why not?" He had no idea what I was going to do.

I walked away and bumped into Mckenize,she just stood there looking at me.

"What happened to you Sharpay?" She looked upset.

"You know what happened to me,when Bolton was making fun of me and when I needed my friends,where were they?Oh ya,with him! I needed you guys the most at that time but no I moved to England with my aunt and I became the person I am today." I smiled evily.

"What is that person?A evil slut who just uses guys? Or just an evil version of my old best friend?"

"Best friend?If that's what you think I was,well your weren't even a best friend!And if I was you,I would go with the first evil slut who just uses guys." I smiled evily and walked away.

How was I going to mess with this one?

"Did you here?Taylor and Chad are together!Out of all the people,the two that hate each other with all their guts like each other." The two brunettes walked it hit me,Danford.

I walked up to him,and smiled.

"Chad?" He turned around.

"Yo,sup?"

I laughed flirty, "Oh I hadn't heard that in so long," Like I did with Bolton I ran my hand on his arm. "Oh my God,your so you workout?"

"Everyday," He smiled.

"Wow,you know that's if I were to workout,I would wear my white tang top that is so tight,and my shortest short shorts." He smiled,I got him. "Maybe one day I could workout with you?" He nodded. "So what time do you want me over?"

I walked to my regular lunch ,Kelsi,Martha,James,and Anna.

I saw Taylor and walked up to her, "Hey Taylor,you were right,I have I don't like that I have.I was hoping that we could be friends again?"

"Oh my God,Shar I would love to be your friend,again."

"Great!Will since we are friends.I was wondering if you wanted to workout with me and Chad today at 4:30," she nodded,my plan was working. "Great,see ya than." I walked off with an evil smile on my face.

I walked into Chad's bathroom and put on my clothes.I started to to workout and after 5 mintues I got sweaty.

I laughed and Chad looked at me, "I'm all sweaty,does this happen offen?" He walked over and wiped some sweat off my forehead.

"Ya,it happens a lot." I looked up and kissed him,he kissed back.I took off his shirt,oh my God he doesn't have a hot broke apart from me.

"What?Did I do something wrong?"

"Your just Troy's girl and I'm with Taylor."

"And?I can keep a secert,can you?" He smiled and we continued.

Soon a naked Chad was on top of a naked me,he was pumping. "Oh,Chad!Harder!Faster!" The door opened and there stood a shocked Taylor.

"Oh my God!What is going on here?Chad,I can't believe this!" She was in tears,and I wasn't paying attention, so all I heard was blah,blah,blah blah.

"Taylor,I tried to stop him but all he said was 'I can keep a secert can you?' And than just jumped on me." Take it,take it.

"Chad,if your going to fuck my friends go do it! But make sure that I'm not with you!"

"T-Taylor!No wait,please babe!Sharpay,why did you lie to her?Your the one who said that!" I tried to look cute.

"I know but Taylor is my friend and I don't want to mess that up."

"Whatever!" He threw his hands up in the air.

Mckenize walked up to me the next day, "Sharpay,can you please tell me the whta happened with you and Chad."

"Well,I was just there working out and he just kisses me.I pulled away and said that it was wrong and he was dating you and he said 'I can keep a secert can you?' and than just you walked in." Her eyes were filling up with tears,she soon ran away.

"Now that Mckenize is out of the way,I can get the next one." I smiled evily.


End file.
